wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rytm jesieni
Rytm jesieni (tytuł oryginału - hiszp. "Ritmo de otoño") 1920 Dla Manuela Angeles W pejzażu gorycz złota. Serce zaczęło słuchać. W smutnej wilgoci wiatr tako rzecze: "Jam cały jest z gwiazd roztopionych, jam krwią nieskończoności. Odkrywam kolory ocierając się o rzeczy, budzę głębie uśpione. Ranią mnie tylko mistyczne spojrzenia, wzdychania z sobą unoszę w banieczkach krwi niewidzialnej, ku sławnym triumfom nieśmiertelnej miłości, pełnej Nocy. Znają mnie dzieci, gdy w smutku zastygam w baśniach o zamkach i księżniczkach, pucharem jestem światła. Kadzielnicą pieśni rozsypanych, co mgłą błękitną rytmu otoczone swobodnie opadają. To w mojej duszy się zatraciły dusza i ciało Chrystusa, to ja smutki wieczoru wykuwam, melancholijne i chłodne. Jestem wieczystą harmonią Ziemi, lasem niepoliczonym. Ku nieznanemu na swoich falach, snów karawele niosę. W głębi mej skryta samotna gorycz, bo nie znam mego kresu i losu." Tak delikatne były wiatru słowa, jak głębie kwitnących irysów. I w smutku zmierzchu, co nadszedł właśnie, zasnęło serce moje. Na ciemnej ziemi rozległych stepów zaczęły się żalić robaczki. "Znosimy przykrości na drogi skraju. Wiemy o kwiatach, co w lesie rosną, śpiew jednostrunny świerszczy też znamy, a nasza lira strun nie ma żadnych, ciemną ścieżynę przemierzamy. I nie dosięga gwiazd nasz ideał, prosty jest i zwyczajny: pragniemy robić miód, tak jak pszczoły, albo głos silny mieć, krzyk donośny, albo z łatwością chodzić po trawie, lub piersi posiadać i dzieci z nich poić. Szczęśliwy, kto się motylem urodził, lub w szatach ma światło księżyca. Szczęśliwy, kto róże mocen jest ścinać i zbierać plony pszenicy! Szczęśliwy, który w śmierć powątpiewa, czekając na życie w Raju, i wiatr szczęśliwy, bo gdzie chce, pędzi, w bezkresie ma zaufanie! Szczęśliwi silni i pełni chwały, których żałować nie trzeba, co brat Franciszek im błogosławił i dumnie się do nich uśmiechał. A my w tej drodze trudzimy się bardzo, usłyszeć nam się marzy, jak topole znad rzeki do nas przemawiają." W milczącym smutku wieczoru tak do nich przemówił kurz z wiejskiej drogi: "O wy, robaczki, jakieście szczęśliwe mając uczucia i formę; życia świadomość macie, i domki światełkiem rozjaśnione. Ja się rozpraszam w ślad za pielgrzymem, i gdy mam nadzieję w świetle pozostać, znowu opadam na drogę." Płakały robaczki i wtedy drzewa w zadumie chyląc gałęzie, tak mówią: "Błękit jest niemożliwy. Marzyłyśmy o nim będąc dziećmi. Chciałyśmy wszystkie być tak jak orły; dziś gromem stoimy zranione. Do orłów bowiem błękit należy." Z daleka rzekł na to orzeł: "Ach, mój on nie jest! Bo błękit gwiazdy mają pośrodku swych blasków." A gwiazdy: "My go także nie mamy: on gdzieś się kryje za nami." Dal czarna rzecze: "Błękit posiada nadzieja w swym domu własnym." Nadzieja cicho tak odpowiada ze swego królestwa cieni: "Ach, serca, wy mnie wymyśliłyście." "Mój Boże!" - na to serce... Jesień bez liści już zostawiła rosnące nad rzeką topole. Woda uśpiła w swym starym srebrze pył leżący na drodze. Śpiące robaczki kryją się także w swych domkach nieogrzanych. Orzeł pomiędzy góry uleciał. Wiatr mówi: "Rytmem jestem zawsze." Owieczki słychać, jak beczą w zagrodach, w ubogich chatach - kołysanki. Wilgotny smutek pejzażu, pokazuje, podobny do księgi, ileż surowych zmarszczek zostawiły zamyślone oczy wieków. I kiedy odpoczywają gwiazdy, pośród sennego błękitu, me serce ideał swój widzi i pyta: "Mój Boże!" Mój Boże, ale do kogo? Któż jest moim Bogiem? Dlaczego nasza nadzieja zasypia, i czujemy rozczarowanie liryczne, i zamykają się oczy, kiedy pojmiemy cały przestwór błękitu? Nad dymiącą chatą i starym pejzażem dzisiaj krzyk mój wznieść pragnę. Płacząc nad sobą, tak jak wciąż szlocha nad swoim losem robaczek. O to, co ludzkie prosząc, o Miłość wielką, błękitną, jak nad rzeką topole. Błękitną od serca, ode mnie samego i od siły, by w dłoni klucz wielki mi złożyła, co bramy nieskończoności otworzy. Bez strachu i bez obaw przed śmiercią, klucz miłością i liryzmem oszroniony, nawet gdyby jak drzewo miał mnie piorun zranić, gdybym bez liści pozostał i krzyku. Teraz me czoło wieńczą białe róże, kielich obfituje w wino. ---- Kategoria:Federico Garcia Lorca Kategoria:Książka wierszy Kategoria:Przekłady poezji Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku hiszpańskim